


You're Stuck In My Brain

by Playing_god



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Innocent Tyler, M/M, pastel ty, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler really would love to meet his soulmate except he totally does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Tyler was ten he woke up to find the name Joshua tattooed under his left collarbone.

Four years later, he gets a date. Or part of one, June 18. 

That fall he found his favorite YouTuber, SpookyJim. It was a weird name Tyler would admit, but he loved the channel. SpookyJim, or Josh, was a gamer. Although there was an occasional vlog, or video of him drumming.

When Tyler turned fifteen he got the name William right next to Joshua. He was ecstatic, showing his mother right away. That night Josh’s (SpookyJim if you don't remember) name was released. Well his last name, which now Tyler knew to be Dun. 

That summer Tyler was sitting in the mall with his friends-Melanie and Ashley, a pair- thinking about what it would be like when he met Joshua. What was Tyler going to be wearing? Would Josh like the way Tyler looked? The way Tyler dressed? God, Tyler was nervous just thinking about it. 

After the mall he got an addition to the date. 1992. “Oh my god.” Tyler thinks, his soulmate was like, 24. 

When Tyler found out SpookyJim's birthday, he was sure that it was just a coincidence. I mean thousands of babies were born then and Josh was probably a super common name back in the nineties. 

That fall Josh put out a video of him reading ‘mean’ comments, and at one point some comment called him a wimp, and Josh's reply was to take off his shirt, flex and yell, “Who are you calling wimpy?”  
Tyler like the creep he is, replayed that part thousands of times before he noticed Josh's mark. He knew that it totally did not say Tyler Robert Joseph, and that the date that went with it was totally not December 1st, 2000. So he decided to lurk through the comments to see if anyone else had caught the mark. And of course everyone did. 

Two days later he got just what he need to figure out who his soulmate is a last name. Dun. Coincidentally he also had a major panic attack that very day.  
He didn't know why, maybe it was the thought that he would be called a fake or any other assortment of names. Or maybe it was the fact that #findtylerjoseph was a trending tag, because over two million people were looking for him.   
So our genius Tyler decided that the smartest thing to do was delete every social media account he had. Of course he still heard about all the flack Josh was getting for having a underage soulmate. 

Honestly Tyler thought that he would've been found by now, but now into the early days of November, he still hadn't been found. He had drifted away from Josh's videos and his friends. Melanie was the only one who knew. Of course Tyler would lie awake at night wondering if Melanie still had that photo up of them both. It was the spring after his 15th birthday, and the sweater he was wearing (one of his favorites at the time) was much too large, showing off much of Tyler's collarbone and shoulder, but more specifically his soul mark. Looking back at the outfit it was pretty showy, large white sweater, pale blue shorts, and white knee highs. It was a happy memory, but the thought of the picture being out there made him anxious.

Someone at school found the picture. Due to Mel's constant posting, the picture was buried deep in her profile, but nonetheless the picture had been found. Nothing had happened yet, just a message from the guy. Asking if this was who he thought it was. ‘Probably some creep who had a crush on her.’ Tyler thinks to himself, scoffing as he pulls at the top of his sock. He was waiting for Melanie, she was supposed to come pick him up. 

Finally, he heard the familiar roar of Mel's old car; Rico. He watched as the old car carried both Ashley and Melanie right in front of him.   
“Ty! I'm so sorry! I forgot about the picture!” Melanie says, rushing out of the car, her eyes red. “I swear I didn't want this to happen!” Tears now springing from her eyes.  
“Mel, it's fine, I promise. It would've happened sometime soon.” He coos, wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl in front of him. 

It would all be fine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty meets Josh, also lots of crying

God, everything was not okay. 

The guy agreed not to leak the picture, as long Melanie went on a date with him. Which Melanie of course refused considering she was already matched and, very gay. So the picture was posted with the hashtag #findtylerjoseph, and Tyler's personal number. How did the boy get his number? They were partners in math last year, and swapped numbers to arrange details for one of the projects. And now Tyler sat on his bed sobbing, because a picture oh him and his phone number was being spread all over the internet. ‘God does anyone have any boundaries?’ He thinks to himself, he had shut of his phone due to the mass of texts and calls flooding his phone. Melanie and Ashley were heading over but God, Tyler didn't know how he'd get through this! He was fifteen for heaven's sake.   
Before he knew it he heard the familiar roar of Rico was right outside his house, and Melanie was bounding up his stairs to his room.   
“Did you know this is his hometown? And that he's coming here to meet fans in a couple weeks?” Ashley asks softly her head resting on Tyler's thigh.   
“Why does it matter? He doesn't want to meet me!” Tyler sobs into Melanie's shoulder.  
“Of course he wants to meet you sweetheart! Your his soulmate, he'll love you.” Melanie consoles the sobbing boy. 

Later that day Josh made a video telling people it crossed that they had crossed a line and everyone should leave the boy alone. 

Tyler felt like there were birds in his stomach, trying to get out of it. Melanie and Ashley were driving him into the city, Josh said he'd be there to meet fans. Since the picture Tyler stopped caring about who saw his mark. Today infact he was wearing almost the same outfit from the picture, but the shorts were replaced with a blue skirt.   
“You excited Ty?” Ashley asks, swiveling to look at the boy in the backseat.  
“Yeah! I feel like I'm gonna throw up? But in a good way you know?” Tyler's smile is so big, Ashley thinks it's got to hurt to smile that big, but suddenly the smile vanishes replaced with a look of fear, and Ashley knows what's going on in his head.   
“He'll love you Ty! And if anyone even looks at you wrong, Mel and I will be on them in a second.” Ashley assures him.  
“Including Josh.” Melanie adds.  
Getting out of the car, Tyler starts to feel nervous again. There were masses of people littering the streets. Comforted by Melanie's hand in his own, he walks towards the crowd. Josh would be here any minute, and Tyler would meet him. His soulmate. Tyler would meet his soulmate. The very thought brought a giant smile to his face. Tugging at the top of his sock, he hopes no one will notice him.  
Josh shows up only minutes after Tyler, Ashley and Melanie had.   
“How do I talk to him?” Tyler asks, tugging at the top of his sock.   
“Say, hey I'm your soulmate, what's your number?” Ashley replies. “Worked with Mel.”   
“Ok but what if he doesn't believe me?” Tyler is becoming frantic his eyes wide.  
“Calm down buddy, he'll believe you, it's just a feeling you get. Your mark starts to, like burn I guess? What did you think Mel?” Ashley asks, linking hands with her match.  
“Yeah it's gonna burn, my whole arm felt on fire.” Melanie confirms, showing the mark on her forearm. “It'll be fine Ty.” Mel assures, patting the boy on the back.

They were so close, and Tyler understood what Melanie had meant. God his collarbone felt like it's on fire, and judging by the way Josh kept rubbing his shoulder he felt it too. Finally Tyler was up, and before he could think,  
“I'm your soulmate.” Rushed out of his mouth.  
“Tyler?” Josh asked, his eyes shining with tears. Tyler could only nod his head, his eyes filled with tears as well. Before Tyler could say anything he felt his body being engulfed by a bone crushing hug.   
“I thought I'd never find you.” Josh lets out, and it sounds so sad yet so happy, that Tyler just laughs, and nods his head in agreement.

He'd found his soulmate, everything would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Josh let's go after what feels like hours. Writing his number on Tyler's hand, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. A dazed Tyler walks back to the car not processing what either of the girls was saying. He had just met his soulmate, and he had loved him, no doubt about it. 

Josh had texted minutes after they got back from the city.

Unknown 4:27 - Hey! It's Josh Dun, I was wondering if you wanted to meet at a place called white noise? It's on market street

Sent 4:30 - Sure! This is Tyler btw

Josh 4:31 - Great! How's five sound? 

Sent 4:31 - Great, see you there 

Tyler felt even more excited because now he was gonna meet his soulmate without a bunch of people watching them. Ashley had convinced Tyler to let her, and Mel come to the place, just to make sure everything stays safe.   
“Hey I know who owns this place!” Ashley exclaims, hopping out of the car. “Her name's Linda I think? Matched with my cousin, Hayley.” Tyler hops out, looking at the place. There was a black sign with white letters which clearly stated ‘WHITE NOISE’, a picture of a Rottweiler on the door, surrounded by what looked to be dated open mic posters. Pushing aside his anxiety he opens the door and steps in only to be greeted by a giant Rottweiler.   
“Get down Rover!” Someone yells, and suddenly the dog is off now sitting at Tyler's feet. “Sorry about that Rover get really excited, anyways welcome to White Noise.” A girl appears with the sides of her head shaved, and a black leash in hand. “I'm Lynn the owner.” Lynn hooks the leash to Rovers collar and leads him behind the counter.   
Tyler searches the space for Josh, finally finding the pink head of hair in the corner.   
“I found him!” He whispers tugging Melanie's sleeve to drag her out of Ashley and Lynn's conversation.   
“Okay sweetie! Have fun, Ash and I are right here!” Melanie shoos him off returning to Ashley and Lynn's conversation.

The closer Tyler gets to Josh the more he notices, for instance, Josh has a giant dog by his feet, and that his eyes look red.   
“Hi.” Tyler says shyly sliding in across from Josh.  
“You came!” Josh exclaims, sounding surprised. “I thought you wouldn't want to come. This is Rocky by the way.” He says gesturing to the Great Dane.   
“Of course I wanted to come, why would you think I wouldn't?” Tyler asks, his eyes wide with confusion.   
“Well I mean, I'm a lot older than you and, and I guess you'd think that, that I'm a creep o-or something.” The words fall out of Josh's mouth before he can try to filter them, and now Tyler's mind is racing. ‘He thinks I don't like him, and that I don't want to be with him!’ He thinks astonished.   
“I-I would never think that, you're my soulmate!” Tyler's eyes are getting wider, and he realizes his voice is getting louder. “I'm sorry, but I always thought the roles would be reversed.” Tyler adds, lowering his voice.   
“I just mean, there is a considerable age gap between us, we can't be together until you're older and I don't even know if you want to be with me, or wait that long!” Josh's eyes are watering up, and his voice is sounding scratchy.   
“I'll wait.” Tyler replies softly, holding Josh's hands in his own. “And I'll spend all my time waiting, getting to know you.” 

Tyler learns that Josh believes in aliens, and ghosts. He also learns that Josh's favorite color he dyed his hair is blue, and that he actually owns two dogs, but his friend Debby's wanted to watch him. He learns so much about Josh, and Josh learns so much about Tyler. 

When Tyler finally gets home he's so tired yet he feels like he could fight everyone, but he doesn't fight anyone he tells his mom he's really tired, and goes up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late, and super short! I'll be adding another chapter soon. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!b


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the moms

When Tyler wakes up the next morning the giddy feeling hasn't left him. When he tells his mother of the meeting and shows her the picture of Josh, and Tyler with Rocky. His mother was ecstatic demanding to meet Josh immediately. 

Sent 9:45 - hey! My mom reaaaaly wants to meet you lmao

Josh 9:46 - Ngl I showed my mom the pic n she flipped she wants to me u like today 

Sent 9:46 - I'm up for it lmao 

Josh 9:47 - If ur serious then hell yeh, how's twelve, I can send you my home address

Sent 9:49 - My moms pumped, it'll work !

Tyler felt his body buzzing, he's meeting his soulmate again, and his mother.   
“What should I wear?” He asks, more to himself then his mother.   
“Shower first, then put on the white button down, and the pink skirt.” His ever so helpful mother offers.   
“Your brilliant ma!” Tyler shouts running up the stairs.

His mother knocked on the Dun’s door, and Tyler heard Rocky barking in the back yard. His anxiety was running high, what if Mrs. Dun hated him?   
“You'll be fine honey.” His mother reassures. Tyler's head snaps to the now open door, a kind looking women is standing there, Mrs. Dun he assumes.  
“You must be Tyler, and Mrs. Joseph! Come in! Come in!” She exclaims, clapping her hands together, and ushering them both in.   
Tyler sees Josh, and wants to hug him. He looks nearly the same except he's wearing a NASA shirt, and holding what must be a hundred pound dog.   
“He saw you were coming and got a bit too excited, this calms him down.” Josh explains, Rocky sees Tyler and starts wiggling in Josh's arms.   
“You can put him down.” Tyler says slowly walking over to Rocky, and Josh. His mother and Mrs. Dun were chatting behind him, getting along just as Tyler had hoped. Josh sets down the dog, and Tyler almost falls to the ground. Rocky had jumped on him, nearly sending him straight to the ground  
“Aw, get down Rocky!” Josh commands, the dog drops and now sits at Tyler's feet.  
“I missed you.” Tyler says and, he thinks he sounds so nerdy, but Josh tells him he felt the same. Building up enough courage, he slips his feet out from underneath the dog, to wrap his arms around Josh's neck in a hug. Josh seems surprised at first, but returns the hug by wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist.  
Tyler's mother interrupted the moment.   
“So you're Joshua Dun.” She says turning to the couple. “It's great to finally meet you.”   
“It's great to meet you too Mrs. Joseph.” Josh says unwrapping his hands from Tyler's waist, to shake Mrs. Joseph's hand. “And please, just call me Josh.” A similar exchange happens between Mrs. Dun, and Tyler. 

After a while they settle on a pair of couches, the match on one, and both mothers on the other.   
“We wanted to talk to both of you about the age gap between you two.” Mrs. Dun starts. “Tyler is nearly sixteen, and Josh your twenty four.”   
“We just thought it important for you guys to know that it is illegal for you to do anything more…” Tyler's mother drifts off, moving her hands in a weird way. “Sexual.” She finally says. Tyler is so confused, and honestly so is Josh, but for different reasons.   
“We just wanted to make sure that you guys wait at least until Tyler is seventeen.” Josh's mother sums up, clapping her hands as if to rid the conversation from her hands. “On that note, let's talk about your interests Tyler!” Mrs. Dun says, quickly fixing her attention solely on Tyler.

Before Tyler leaves he presses a kiss to Josh's cheek, leaving both of them blushing.

Tyler can't to tell the girls all about this. He also can't wait to be seventeen, because waiting is looking a lot harder that he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, and super late! I'm so sorry! I'll try to add another chapter today or tomorrow! Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date at the fair

When Tyler gets home he changes into a more casual shirt, and adds a hoodie to the outfit, before running to Ashley's house. He runs up to Ashley's room, and wrenches open the door.   
“I'm so in love with him it hurts!” He sighs, plopping on Ashley's bed.   
“Tell us everything that happened!” Ashley demands, offering the boy her bowl of popcorn.  
“Well my mom totally loves him, and I adore his mother she's so nice!” Tyler says shoveling a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. “Also he can lift his dog! Also he's really good at giving hugs!” Tyler adds, eyes wide, and full of adoration.   
“You sound in love!” Melanie laughs, she's never seen her friend like this.  
“So, like did he try to pull anything on you?” Ashley asks, tossing the empty bowl on the ground.   
“We didn't do anything besides hug, and at the end I kissed him on the cheek. Anything else is illegal, don't be so weird.” Tyler replies.  
Tyler gets home late, slipping into his room, and slipping into bed. 

The next morning Ashley wakes him up.

FrangPAINe 7:45 - this Mel's idea but there a carnival In town do u wanna bring Josh I'll text u th deets if u do

Sent 7:45 - FIRST WHY SO EARLY, AND SECOND yes we would love to join you ! Can you pick me though?

FrangPAINe 7:47 - Mel wakes early lmao, gr8 were thinking gong at ten we can pick u up

Sent 7:49 - See you then!

Tyler gets ready quick deciding jeans, and a sweater would fit the weather.  
Ashley, and Melanie pick him up, and when they get to the fairgrounds Tyler spots Josh immediately. His pink hair standing out amongst the few people.   
“Josh!” Tyler calls, the pink haired boy turning around immediately.  
“Tyler! Great! I got your ticket!” Josh calls back, giving his match a quick hug, and showing him the two tickets.   
“You didn't have to!” Tyler exclaims, he could've bought his own ticket.  
“It what a good date would do.” Josh says firmly, their conversation is cut short by Ashley.  
“Y'all are cute, and all, but can we get going?” She asks the pair, faking annoyance.

The group picks the carousel first. The line was short, and Tyler felt like a little kid when he need Josh's help getting onto the horse of his choice. Melanie says they have to go through the funhouse, and Tyler disagrees with her. They end up going, Josh promising to protect Tyler, and that they could leave at any time. Tyler felt a bit better with Josh, but the house was still frightening. Tyler nearly demands that they get funnel cake after the funhouse. The group then moves to the dart game, and then the Ferris wheel.   
At the top of the wheel Tyler's breath gets caught in his throat. The lights, and colors of the carnival, and the feeling of being next to your soulmate in a small space is overwhelming.   
After the wheel the group does a few more little games before deciding to go get lunch. Josh says he has the perfect place, and gives the younger three the address saying he'll meet them there.

The restaurant is called ‘PETE’S’.   
“Original.” Ashley comments. Tyler sees Josh's car pull up, and Josh hop out.   
“It's great, trust me.” Josh assures, seeing the look on Ashley's face. “Went to highschool with the owner and his match.” The foursome walks in, and are greeted by a short guy with greasy black hair wearing roller skates.   
“Welcome! I'm Pete! The owner of this fine- Josh?” Pete roller skates closer to the group. “What are you doing back? Some sort of big brother thing?” Pete asks, giving Josh a quick hug.   
“Uh, no actually,” Josh laughs awkwardly. “This is my soulmate, Tyler!” Josh answers, putting an arm around Tyler. The look on Pete’s face makes Tyler's stomach drop, it's a mix of disgust, and surprise. His face changes quickly, returning quickly to its previous grin.   
“Oh! Great! Pat will love him!” Pete replies. “I'll go get him.” Pete quickly skates behind the counter, and Tyler hears- “What the fuck did I tell you about roller skating here!”, before Pete comes back out dragging a shorter redhead.   
“It's Josh, from high school!” Pete explains. “And his soulmate.” He adds. Patrick eyes widen, and Tyler feels the same as when he saw Pete’s face. 

Tyler couldn't help but feel as though this trip would not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late, and so short, I'm so sorry! Please tell me what you think! I should add another chapter later today/early tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry pals

Heyyyy, sorry to like never fuckin update lol. I'm going to be re-writing this because I feel like my writing skills weren't very good, so like it wasn't how I wanted it to be if that makes sense? But anyways I'll be rewriting this, so look out for that. I'll probably keep this up, but maybe not.  
Thank you all for the sweet comments, kudos and bookmarking!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this my first work so tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Sorry it's so short, also the title is from Is There Somewhere by Halsey.


End file.
